


Calming Kisses

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Hawke/Merrill, Implied Inquisitor/Sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: From an OTP prompt on Tumblr:One of them is worried and ranting. The other calms them by kissing them.





	Calming Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tumblr prompt story.

They've survived the siege of Adamant, thank the Maker. It was a week’s travel back to Skyhold form the ruined Grey Warden fortress. The second day out from Adamant, Hawke had departed to Weisshaupt to inform the current Warden-Commander of what had been happening with the Wardens in Ferelden, Orlais, and the Free Marches. Hawke was also to determine if the Wardens at Weisshaupt were experiencing the false calling, and if they were not, why? She’d left with a handful of Leliana’s ravens. Hawke had orders to report her findings as soon as she had them. She’d hugged them all before she departed. Cassandra smiled when Hawke had winked at her. Throwing her arms around Cassandra, Hawke had whispered in her ear, “He likes to play the long game. Take care of our favorite dwarf, will you? Keep him safe until I return?” Cassandra had blushed vividly, shocked eyes meeting twinkling emerald ones. Cassandra couldn’t even protest she was shocked that Hawke had been able to read her so closely after only a month or two. She’d nodded, unable to respond with words. “Take care of yourself Hawke. I cannot imagine how Varric would fare if something were to happen to you.” Hawke had chuckled something about having no desire to return to the Fade anytime soon. She then swooped down on Varric and hugged him, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she flipped him off before departing with a small complement of Inquisition soldiers. The Inquisition had pressed on toward Skyhold and made camp just an hour ago. 

They’d had supper, and their tents were set up, bedrolls in place. They’d already had sleeping assignments. Most of the Inquisition’s warriors not on watch were engaged in similar activities to Cassandra. She had thoroughly cleaned the sand, blood, grit, and anything else on her blade, or caught in the haft. She was now sharpening the edge of her sword. It was a vaguely hypnotic action, soothing after so many decades of wielding blades. Her attention was more on the dwarf walking a trench in the earth before the fire. 

For the past half hour, their resident storyteller had raged. Hawke shouldn’t have gone to Weisshaupt, all kinds of things could go wrong for a rogue on her own. Hawke should have at least waited until the raven returned from Daisy. Hell, it was the sort of thing they would have done together. If only Hawke wasn’t so damned pig-headed. He understood Hawke rushing off, maybe she’d see Sunshine. But she should have waited. For someone responsible for saving his favorite city from destruction multiple times, Hawke going solo was beyond irresponsible. Cassandra had snickered at that. Apparently having a small contingent of Inquisition-trained soldiers was no better than Hawke making the trip entirely alone. 

Varric was wildly waving his hands up in the air nattering on about Hawke and Hawke’s plans to go to Weisshaupt. Cassandra thought his concern for Hawke was incredibly endearing but he was still aggravated by the entire situation and how it came about. Varric couldn't stop pacing. His gestures got wilder and wilder the more he walked through potential pitfalls Hawke might run into, or problems she might have, and his frustration that he couldn’t help her out. Finally, Cassandra stands in one quick motion, places her blade on the cloth she’d laid out. Crosses in front of Varric so he is forced to stop and look up at her. Momentary confusion dances across his face. She grabs him by the collar of the shirt, bends low, and kisses him soundly.

Momentarily stunned Varric stares at her. 

“What the hell was that for Seeker?” he asks breathlessly. She smiles at the look in his eyes. 

“It is very sweet how you worry about your friends, you are like a mother hen.” He glowers at her, but she presses on. “At this rate you're going to work yourself up so much that you won't be able to sleep tonight. We have a long ride back to Skyhold, and I would see you rested in case we are in case we are beset by  barbarians or bears.” 

He chuckles, touching his lips where she’d claimed them.

“I’m, uh, feeling a bit more anxious about Hawke. You wanna help calm me down in our tent?” His face colors briefly, sparkling eyes, brow cocked in question.    


“I am more than willing to help you out, dwarf.”

 


End file.
